


Trembling Teasing

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Teasing, sheer dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri’s eyes strayed to the dress in the window without him meaning too. To be honest, he had enough dresses for the season, and the one he had planned to wear to the Okukawa private ball in a few days would do just fine, and yet, Yuuri could not stop himself from slowing in his step, eyes roaming over the white fabric. It is well within the fashion, Yuuri knew, but he had never owned such a scandalous garment. Most would raise their eyebrows, and gossip would surely follow, if Yuuri who was usually so modest, walked in wearing such a piece.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 68
Kudos: 580





	Trembling Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betsybonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsybonbon/gifts).



> Something to keep you going until regency week? I hope you enjoy these flirtatious messes. 
> 
> For Betsy and her prompt - MORE OF THE REGENCY BOYS. 
> 
> Beta read by [IA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope) <3

Yuuri’s eyes strayed to the dress in the window without him meaning too. To be honest, he had enough dresses for the season, and the one he had planned to wear to the Okukawa private ball in a few days would do just fine, and yet, Yuuri could not stop himself from slowing in his step, eyes roaming over the white fabric. It is well within the fashion, Yuuri knew, but he had never owned such a scandalous garment. Most would raise their eyebrows, and gossip would surely follow, if Yuuri who was usually so modest, walked in wearing such a piece. 

“Yuuri?” Minako said, steps having traveled to the next turn before realising Yuuri was not with her anymore. She had turned and come back now, and Yuuri flushed bright red as he saw her eyes travel to the dress and then back to him.

“It was nothing,” Yuuri hurried to say, already moving away from the window. “What were you saying about the ball?” Minako grabbed his elbow before he even managed a step. 

“No, you do not think you will get away that easily surely,” she said, already opening the door to the shop with her free hand. “I seem to be in great need of seeing you in a new dress.”

* * *

  
  


Victor had been longing for Friday ever since he last saw Yuuri at the cricket match. Yuuri had looked lovely, in his green dress, cheeks warmed by the heat. Victor’s heart had raced in his chest as he laid eyes on him, and it had not let up until well over an hour after the event was over and Yuuri was out of sight. Victor had looked for him at every dance, at every event, and had each and every time been told that Yuuri could not be in attendance since he was unchaperoned. Victor wanted to curse both Yuuri’s parents for leaving him alone all summer, as well as his sister for deciding that starting to court Ms. Crispino right at the beginning of the season was a splendid idea. 

He had considered taking a carriage out to the Katsuki grounds himself, but in fear of being rejected, or causing too much of a stir if he was seen, he refrained. Victor was painfully aware of how everyone's eyes were on him, and he did not want to spook Yuuri if there was a risk of avoidable gossip. So he had waited, and hoped and now he had on good authority that Yuuri would most certainly be in attendance that evening, since the Katsukis and Okukawas were almost close as family. Victor put on his most decorated tail coat, his best fitting trousers, had the servants shine his shoes to perfection. His hair was styled, his hat in pristine condition, his cravat matching the rest of the ensemble. He could not look better however he tried. 

The carriage ride was done in great nerves, even as Christophe jested with him for being a love stricken fool. Victor did not deny it. Yuuri Katsuki was a beautiful omega, with a scent more enticing than any other Victor had ever had the pleasure of being in proximity of. He was also smart, well read and determined, with a mind that reminded Victor of none other. He desperately wanted to know him more. It was with this goal, as well as dancing a full set and hopefully being seated closely together at dinner, that Victor stepped out of the carriage and into the Okukawa manor. They were greeted thoroughly, hats disposed of at the door. As everywhere Victor went, he and Chris were stopped several times on their way in, many wanting to exchange pleasantries with them as they made their way towards the ballroom. Victor tried to take it in stride, even as he heard the first set starting. He had all night to dance with Yuuri. Missing the first set was not the end of the world.

They finally made it into the heart of the house, and Victor felt his heart stop as he saw Yuuri already on the dancefloor in the arms of another alpha. Mr. Minami was not unknown to Victor. The alpha had early in their acquaintance made it clear where his affections lied with towards the Katsuki omega. At least Victor could not jest him for poor taste. Now however, Victor felt jealousy he had never experienced before, especially when he realised what Yuuri was wearing. 

Victor visited London frequently enough to know what was in fashion, and still he felt his heart pound in his chest and his stomach flip as he looked upon the omega of his affections. Yuuri was fashionably dressed, in one of the most in style dresses, long sleeves, deep neckline and all but completely white and sheer. Victor could see the curves of the outlines of his waist and hips, the way a single chemise covered his frame, clinging to his curves. The shape of his legs was very visible too, as was the placement of his erect nipples. Victor bit his lip roughly, as so not to make a scene by rushing onto the floor and ripping Yuuri from the other alpha’s arms. Possessiveness unknown to Victor prior to this moment surged in his veins, and all he could do was to stand by and look as Yuuri moved gracefully across the dancefloor in someone else's arms. He was truly magnificent, Victor could not look away for even a moment, even as people came up and tried to make conversation. He broke away from the group that had gathered around him as soon as the set was over, and stalked forward to the pair with sure steps. 

“Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri said as soon as his eyes fell upon him, cheeks slightly flushed and eyes sparkling. “What a pleasure to see you here tonight.”

“The pleasure is surely mine,” Victor said, taking the hand Yuuri offered to place a kiss on his gloved knuckles. Victor could feel the gaze of his competition upon him, and perhaps that was the reason for him turning Yuuri’s hand over to swiftly let his nose gaze at the covered scent gland on his wrist, letting the scent of Yuuri fill his nose. Yuuri gasped and Victor smirked as he straightened, leveling Mr. Minami with a smirk. The other alpha looked anything but pleased.

“Mr. Minami,” Victor said casually, slowly letting go of Yuuri’s hand. “It seems you have acquired the most beautiful dance partner of the ball for the first set. I congratulate you.”

“Mr Nikiforov,” Mr. Minami said, bowing slightly. “I am one of fine taste. I could hardly resist when I found his dance card empty.”

“A shame truly,” Victor said, moving his attention from Mr. Minami to Yuuri again. “Does that mean you are free for the next set, Mr. Katsuki?”

“I am,” Yuuri agreed with a nod, stepping closer to Victor in a way that seemed almost unintentional. “I could use something to drink before then, however.”

“Of course my dear,” Victor said, and had the utmost pleasure of seeing Yuuri’s cheeks flush at the endearment. Victor smiled, offering his arm immediately. It was heaven, feeling Yuuri’s hand come to touch his elbow, and then caress down his forearm. Victor felt a shiver run down his spine at the touch, and with his heart racing in his chest he led Yuuri towards a servant, leaving Mr. Minami behind them without a single thought. 

“Did I say how monsterous glad I am to see you here tonight?” Victor said as he had secured a wine glass for them each, Yuuri’s arm having regrettably left his as he took it. Yuuri sipped his wine and regarded him, that lovely blush on his cheeks. “The summer has been dreadfully dull without you. After our first two meetings I had hoped to see much more of you.”

“I am sorry to have disappointed you then,” Yuuri said, casting his eyes down even as he smiled, and  _ oh what a lovely smile it was _ . “My parents do not think it proper for me to be out without being mated. They are very old fashioned.” 

Victor’s gaze dipped to Yuuri’s bare neck, his mating glands on full display to show him off as an unmated omega. The ones that had been wedded all wore collars, either the engagement collars their mates had bestowed upon them when entering the agreement, or a lovers gift given later in their marriage. Victor wondered how Yuuri would look, with a bite on his neck, not at all covered by a thin silver chain, a pendant of a ruby in the hollow of his throat. Marvelous, surely. Victor had to rip his eyes away, for his mind started straying to thoughts that were highly improper for such an event as this. It did not help that Yuuri’s dress was all but see through, showing each and every curve that Victor’s mind was now longing to map with his hands. 

“I am glad to see you here tonight then,” Victor stated, trying to find anything to talk of to distract him from letting more blood flow to his southern regions. He thoroughly failed. “Is this a new dress?”

“It is,” Yuuri agreed, letting his eyes dip down to it before meeting Victor's again, licking his lips. Victor’s heart raced even faster. What was this man doing to him? Driving him mad with love, clearly. 

“You look beautiful,” Victor said, meaning it full heartedly. Did Yuuri know what effect he had on him? How Victor felt as if locked to his gaze, drawn in like a moth to a flame. Yuuri seemed to see something in his expression, for he took a step closer, whispering into Victor’s ear. 

“I am not wearing a corset this evening,” he admitted, voice breathy but sure. Victor felt another shiver rush down his spine. How was he supposed to survive this night, if Yuuri looked as he did and behaved in such a manner?

“Oh darling, I can clearly see that,” Victor answered, looking into Yuuri’s dark eyes once more. Victor was falling. He was sure of it. Soon there would be no chance of escape, if there had ever been. He was fairly certain he did not mind. The only fear in his mind being if Yuuri felt the same. 

“Good,” Yuuri said with certainty, gaze dark. Victor felt arousal surge in his body, glad he had long since learned to control his scent for otherwise he would be smothering Yuuri and perhaps the entire room in his pheromones now. Victor’s eyes dropped to Yuuri’s lips as he licked them, and then looked up to catch his still burning gaze. 

They called for the next set. 

“Shall we?” Victor asked as he swallowed thickly, and Yuuri put down his glass as Victor did the same. Victor offered his arm, and Yuuri took it once more, letting Victor lead him onto the dancefloor. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next week: They dance, and perhaps - escape to an empty balcony.
> 
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
